


Обретение дома

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Ведро мя: расширенная вселеная [1]
Category: Original Work, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фансиквел к "Ведру мя". Жидкое мя ищет своих сородичей, а Суннива - женское счастье.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обретение дома

**Author's Note:**

> В соавторстве с Пантерой ака Эстет.  
> Очень вольная фантазия на тему вселенной «Стар Трек». От соавтора я узнала, что придуманное мною и Ёжиком чисто из головы жидкое мя имеет расовый аналог в этой многообразной и мною пока только с самого краешка освоенной вселенной. Решили познакомить его с «родственниками», а заодно, как и обещалось в финале собственно «Ведра мя», выдать замуж Сунниву.  
> Разумеется, это имеет очень слабое отношение к канону «Звёздного пути» – здесь герои попадут в похожий мир-отражение, находящийся внутри мира Дарта Ёжика. А потом встретятся с героями авторской вселенной Пантеры-Эстет…

####  **1**

Несмотря на то, что у всех были свои дела, все друзья жидкого мя замечали, что в последнее время оно грустит.

На прямой вопрос загадочное существо ответило, что его тянет домой. Но вот где дом?

Все знали только то, что мя нашли в междумирье, оно было совсем маленькое и одно. Из какого же мира оно пропало? И какими ещё дополнительными свойствами оно обладает?

Бабка-ведьма, которая мя и нашла, говорила: раньше таких было много в междумирье, но не факт, что это пустое пространство – их родина. Большего же она не знала и сама…

– А что, есть какой-то мир? – поинтересовался кто-то из ребят.

– Миров бесконечно много, вы же знаете.

– А не могло оно попасть сюда, например, из будущего?

– А кто знает. Может, в каких-то мирах время идёт и по-другому. Уровень развития уж точно везде разный.

– Хорошо бы найти выход туда, – кто-то, в лице Мандрагоры, явно размечтался. – Тогда уж точно что-то нашли бы…

– А чего искать, – засмеялась Мидори. – Само же мя вход и откроет.

А мя спокойно отдыхало в ведёрке и ни на что не реагировало: спало. В такой-то ответственный момент!

– Ладно, – сказала Мандрагора, – проснётся, захандрит опять – тогда пусть стенку и открывает.

– Только ведь это большой, ответственный поход, – заметил профессор Компот. – За день не управимся.

– Ну да. Возможно, придётся углубляться и в другие миры, пока не открытые.

– Значит, все не идём. Лабораторию я оставлю на Робера и Милеле. Мандрагора, ты тоже никуда не идёшь, у тебя ребенок. Идём мы с Мидори.

– Удачи вам! – попрощались оставшиеся. – Если бы ещё наладить канал связи с вами… Но там, куда вы идёте, его может не быть.

– Да. Ну мы же не сию секунду идем, ещё собраться, пока мя спит…

* * *

У общежития компания застала гостей – Колгрима и его мамочку.

– А куда это вы собрались? – мамочка окинула оценивающим взглядом всю честную компанию.

– Не все, – с достоинством ответил профессор. – Только я и Мидори-сан.

– Привет, ты Суннива? – рыжая церемониться не стала. – Давай с нами, может, мы тебе мужа нового найдём!

– Ладно, – после раздумий ответила та. – Только мне надо собраться.

– Конечно, нам тоже надо. Пошли, подберу тебе что походное! – Мидори осторожно приобняла бледную блондинку в трауре и повела наверх.

Колгрим только присвистнул от восхищения.

– А что особенного? У нас все ребята такие, – молвил профессор.

– Ну и спасибо, – бросил мальчишка. Грубовато, но по-другому не умел. – А то ведь глаза выплачет.

– Ну что ж, – встряхнулся профессор. – Нам пора! Хотя, надо бы подробней узнать о нашем существе…

Его компаньоны, вернее, компаньонки, собрались быстро и теперь ждали только момента отправления.

Существо как раз тоже встряхнулось, вылезло из ведра, превращаясь в сплошную почти прозрачную стену.

– Интересно, – шепнула Мидори, – на себя оно гадает так же удачно, как на друзей?

– Это мы потом узнаем, – так же тихо ответил профессор, – пошли!

И они прошли сквозь стену, потащив за собой Сунниву. Мя втянулось следом, и стена пропала.

* * *

Команду встретила какая-то пустота и сумрак. Мир незнакомый, если не междумирье.

– Ну и куда теперь? – Мидори крутила головой.

– Не знаю, – честно сказал её кумир и любимый. Суннива молчала, вся дрожа.

А вот мя весьма целеустремлённо куда-то плыло.

Компания двинулась следом. Мя (или как оно называлось ещё) что-то нашло. Вот только что же это такое было?

Воздух тут был какой-то не такой. А впереди блестела небольшая лужа…

 

####  **2**

Оставшиеся на базе пытались сами найти любую информацию и преуспели в своих стараниях.

– Смотрите, – закричала Мандрагора, – вот до этого я раньше не дорывалась! Ещё кино такое было, они тоже в ведрах спят!

– Вот они! – вторил Робер. Пальцы его ловко бегали по клавиатуре. – Эта раса называется метаморфы. Их немного, они живут в другом конце Галактики, в Гамма-квадранте. Но что делало существо у нас?

– Оно не «у нас», – возразила Мандрагора. – Ты что, забыл, что ли? Бабка, что тебе его продала, нашла его между мирами. Выпало из колясочки, ну или из колбы выползло, я ж не знаю, в чём они спят, утекло в щель – долго ли умеючи?

– А может, его там оставили?

– Вот гады! – возмутилась юная мамочка Мандрагора. – Как можно такое крошечное бросить…

– А может, оно им не годилось, – вздохнула Милеле. – Меня не любили за то, что вес не набираю, а его… может, за цвет? Они ж не синие…

– Наверно, ты права. Мы узнаем точнее, когда наши вернутся, – сказала Мандрагора.

* * *

Лужа переливалась чем-то металлическим, а может, это так казалось. Вдали чернели жилища. Никто не заметил когда, но перед нашими путешественниками выросла человеческая фигура.

Профессор и Мидори переглянулись. Суннива пролепетала:

– Ой, кто это?

Существо долго изучало пришельцев, а потом прошелестело:

– Откуда у вас наш соплеменник?

– Я потерялось, – пискнуло мя. – Они друзья.

– Как видите, он не умеет ещё принимать гуманоидную форму, – кивнул абориген. – Прошу прощения, но мы редко кого принимаем – это вынужденная мера защиты. Наши предки откололись от Основателей и нашли приют здесь, вдали от оживленных трасс.

– Представляю, – закивала Мидори. – Бедные вы.

Мя же собралось в подобие человеческой фигуры и что-то залопотало.

– Мы-то как раз и счастливые, потому что на нашей совести нет черного пятна захватнических амбиций Основателей. Они уже пол-Галактики захватили, – молвил абориген. – А ваш юный друг наберётся опыта, будет как мы.

– Ну и замечательно, – сказала Мидори и погрустнела. – Надеюсь, маленькое мя с возрастом отучится утекать в щели между мирами. Кстати, оно что, мальчик?

– Мы любую форму принимаем. У нас нет такого деления…

– А, мы так и думали. Потому и говорили «оно»… Думаю, теперь Мя можно считать именем, если не найдутся его родители.

– У нас все дети общие, – снова пояснил абориген.

– Значит, уже нашлись, – улыбнулась Мидори.

– Кстати, это очень одарённый ребёнок, – добавил профессор. – Ещё ни одного мира не открывал зря, а только чтобы помочь. Такое чутьё!

Абориген оглядел компанию:

– Здесь все такие. Кстати, он не совсем потерялся – мы всех своих детёнышей в определённом возрасте отправляем в широкий мир, за знаниями. Только, видимо, он заплутал в измерениях и многое забыл.

* * *

На базе не утихали споры по поводу мя.

Про способность путешествовать между мирами, а тем более делать людей лучше в источниках не было ни слова. Впрочем, о тех, кто был не с Основателями, вообще писали мало. Можно было предположить, уйдя от остальных, колонисты обрели много нового для себя опыта, которого не было и быть не могло у других представителей этой расы..

– Вот и молодцы, что отделились от своего племени, – подытожила наконец Мандрагора, закрывая страницу с историей метаморфов.

 

####  **3**

А тем временем трое друзей мя решили поизучать немножко мир, в который попали. Положиться снова на чутьё малыша. Чудесное создание уже пообщалось с роднёй и теперь горело желанием продолжить странствие.

Первым же заходом компания оказалась в какой-то оранжерее. Место было незнакомое, но выглядело как на картинках из фантастических фильмов.

Все трое, и мя – четвёртое с интересом оглядывались по сторонам.

– Это сюда нас судьба выводит? – спросила Мидори.

Почти никто из окружающих не обратил внимания на семью с ребёнком (мя приняло облик человеческого детёныша, хотя и с трудом – но ведь первый раз в жизни…) – здесь, на базе Федерации, это обычное явление.

– Похоже, что так, – откликнулся профессор.

– Интересно, где это мы? Мя, ты знаешь это место?

– Нет, я здесь никогда не было, но здесь много людей, – мя оглянулось на спутников. – Может, нам скажут…

– Ага, сейчас пойдём и спросим, – застенчивостью Мидори никогда не отличалась.

* * *

– Может, я сошла с ума, – проговорила рыжая, вернувшись вскоре к своим, – но мы в будущем. Это какая-то исследовательская станция Федерации…

– Вроде здесь должно быть безопасно, – пискнуло мя.

– Не пугайся, – сказал профессор своей подруге, – в разных мирах время может течь по-разному.

– Я не пугаюсь, мне интересно. Вон там кафе, пойдёмте, подкрепимся, – ответила Мидори. Её уже не пугали люди в разноцветной униформе, сновавшие туда-сюда. Тут было и много гражданских.

Пугалась если только Суннива – но и та с интересом поглядывала на незнакомых мужчин и пробовала незнакомую еду.

– Вы позволите? – рядом с ней вдруг оказался приятный мужчина с необыкновенными чёрными глазами.

– Пожалуйста, – Суннива мило улыбнулась.

– Что, поиски мужа завели вас так далеко? – спросил незнакомец.

– Откуда… вам это известно? – разинула рот Суннива.

– Вы только об этом и думаете.

– А вы всегда говорите так прямо?

Мидори украдкой слушала их разговор и веселилась про себя.

– Вообще-то вторжение в чужие мысли наказуемо, – молвил собеседник, – но в вашей душе буря эмоций. Я не мог этого не заметить, – и улыбнулся.

– Значит, я вам понравилась? А как вас зовут?

– Комн, – сверкнул глазами телепат, – моя родина – планета Бетазед. Нас от людей отличает наличие телепатических способностей. А ваше имя позвольте?

– Суннива.

– Я вас раньше здесь не видел, – сказал Комн, оглядев собеседников. – Откуда вы?

– Издалека, – вмешалась Мидори. – Из параллельного измерения.

Комн удивлённо хмыкнул. Хотя, по здешним местам, удивляться здесь нечему.

– И что вас привело на базу Федерации?

– Ну, – ответила уже Суннива, – сказали, что здесь спокойно, безопасно и не пристанут…

– Это верно, – кивнул телепат. И тут же, без перехода, польстил: – У вас красивые женщины, – глядел он при этом на Сунниву.

– О, вы очень любезны, – она радостно покраснела.

Тут к компании подрулило существо с большими ушами:

– Репликатор не возьмете?

– Никогда! – бросил торгашу Комн. – Не связывайтесь с ференгами – всучат дерьмо втридорога, – сказал телепат, когда спекулянт ушел.

– Будем знать, – закивали все.

Но вскоре к ним снова подошёл торговец:

– А может, тогда сувенир возьмёте?

Компания воззрилась на древнюю фигурку.

Новый знакомый нахмурился: мол, предупреждал же. Суннива повздыхала и отвернулась. А вот у профессора и Мидори синхронно загорелись глаза. Это ж какой раритет, и какое удивительное существо изображает!

– Вам нравится? – склонился к ним спекулянт.

– Только нам заплатить нечем, – поникла Мидори.

– Такой красивой самочке, да притом одетой, даром отдам. Если ещё попадёте в наши края – может, в следующий раз уже сможете что-то купить.

– Вы очень любезны, – улыбнулась Мидори, впрочем, скривившись при упоминании о самочке.

* * *

К вечеру они распрощались с Суннивой и её новым знакомым. Оба были настроены решительно – попробовать пожить вместе.

– Удачи вам, – говорила Мидори. – А как же твой сын?

– Он независимый. И, спасибо мя, уже не злой. И, ещё раз спасибо, всегда и в гости можно.

Само мя энергично закивало, готовясь отправить всех по местам.

– Мир хорош, но не для нас, – с грустью заметила Мидори.

– Ой, да вы в гости заходите! – засуетилась Суннива.

– Конечно, спасибо, – закивал профессор Компот. – Все ко всем ходить будем, это безопасно.

– Нам пора, – сказало мя, становясь дверью домой.

Мидори попрощалась с оставшимися и, прижимая к груди подарок, нырнула в открывшийся портал. Профессор за ней. Последним транспортировалось мя, захлопнув дверь…

– Ты пока с нами? – Мидори потрепала малыша по макушке.

– А я теперь всегда с вами: у вас спокойно, – прошелестело мя и утекло в ведёрко, отдыхать.

Теперь оно знало, где его дом, и в любой момент могло туда вернуться.

 

####  **4**

Инопланетный сувенир почему-то вызвал большие подозрения. С одной стороны, у Мандрагоры, с другой – у Колгрима.

А с виду это ведь была обычная древняя статуэтка.

– Где вы нашли сие? – хмурился желтоглазый мальчишка.

– Впарил один деятель, забесплатно, в надежде, что мы у него потом что-то купим.

– Очень подозрительно, – для своего возраста Мандрагора слишком много знала о различных аферах. А её сыночек-демонёнок даже приближаться к фигурке отказался – расплакался.

– К тому же от этой штуки разит колдовством, – добавил Колгрим.

– А если это диверсия? Надо кого знающего найти.

– Да мы ж не колдуны, – молвила Мидори, – а фигурка симпатичная…

– К бабке надо, на станцию, – сказал Робер, как больше всех с этой самой загадочной кассиршей общавшийся.

– Поговоришь с ней? – спросили девчонки. – А мы подождём.

С Робером увязался только Колгрим, как обладающий какой-никакой магией.

Ребята нашли старуху на том же месте.

– Что натворили, – спросила она, – что ко мне пришли?

– Да не мы, а наши, когда искали родню мя, – доложил Робер. – Притащили вот это…

– Мне оно не нравится, и не только мне, – добавил Колгрим.

– Страшная штука, – сказала бабка, – Мне не справиться. Но могу ребят прислать…

– Давайте.

– Вы домой идите, к вам придут, двое, – буркнула старуха. – И не смотрите, что они молоды, зато много где побывали…

Робер вежливо кивнул, Колгрим тихонько фыркнул.

– Ладно, будем ждать, – молвил Робер. – Вы с ними знакомы? Откуда они?

– Из параллельного мира. Новое поколение Хранителей. А я была в самом первом, пока предки вашего приятеля Валтора не низвели меня до обычной болотной ведьмы. Сюда я попала уже после встречи с мя, ну да эту часть вы знаете.

– А старые где? Вымерли? – буркнул Колгрим.

– Многим тогда досталось, молодой человек, а у многих живы уже только потомки.

– Пойдём уже, – тихо сказал Робер, – нас же ждать будут…

– Ладно, – кивнул желтоглазый, – посмотрим.

– Один из них не совсем человек, хотя не отличить, – еще говорила бабка, когда ребята уходили.

Потом она зашептала над зеркальцем. И в нём возникли знакомые лица… Вернее, сначала одно лицо.

– День добрый! – молвило изображение. – Что случилось?

– Нужна помощь, – ведьма рассказала об артефакте.

– Скоро будем у вас.

* * *

Бабка отправила своих приятелей к Институту:

– Там вас уже ждут.

Вся компания вышла их встречать ко входу в общежитие.

Мидори, увидев чернявого, с острыми ушами, тихонько ойкнула: видела похожих на базе.

Колдуны выглядели не старше сотрудников.

– Здравствуйте, вы от Скиговсы, да? – спросил Робер.

– Вы правы, – склонил голову чернявый. Как вскоре выяснилось, звали его Тони.

Перезнакомились, Мидори спросила у него:

– Я вас могла где-то видеть?

– Не знаю, – улыбнулся тот вежливо.

– Не приставайте к человеку, Мидори-сан, – тихо, но подчёркнуто официально сказал профессор своей подруге. – Точнее, к иномирянину. Мало ли всяких рас во вселенной, и некую их часть мы видели…

– Ничего страшного, – молвил Тони, – меня все время с кем-то путают.

– Показывайте вашу игрушку, – вступила симпатичная рыжеволосая девушка, назвавшаяся Риной.

– Вот, – на ладони Мидори красиво выгнулась фигурка какого-то инопланетчика.

– Где вы это взяли? – волшебница повертела в руках статуэтку и передала коллеге.

– Были тут в одном измерении, и подарил некий тип… Вам Скиговса рассказывала про жидкое мя? Это его мир.

– Вот как, – мягкий голос колдуна звучал вкрадчиво. – Сколько заплатили?

– Нам… это… подарили, – смутилась Мидори.

– Хорошенькие подарочки, эта штука ведь убивает. Медленно. Интересно, чем вы ему так не понравились.

– Может, он и не в курсе был, спекулянт этот, завлекал покупателей на будущее…

– Вот как, – мягкий голос колдуна звучал вкрадчиво. – Слыхали про бесплатный сыр?

– А цель-то какая? Травить кого попало? – забеспокоился профессор.

– Не знаю, – вздохнула Мидори

– Ладно, – молвила Рина. – Дайте нам время, разберёмся. Хотя – сильно подозреваю, что охотились на метаморфа.

– А, чёрт, точно. Это они могли, наше маленькое мя вечно кому-нибудь нужно! То есть эта фигня будет действовать в первую голову на него?

– Возможно, – кивнула Рина. – Мы проверим все версии.

Кое-кто из компании откровенно любовался гостями. Было чем – далеко не только внешняя красота, а и доброта, и мудрость.

– Вы располагайтесь, – проявил радушие профессор, – и подкрепитесь. Помещение для работы выделим.

 

####  **5**

Новых знакомых устроили в хороших комнатах, а для работ с опасным артефактом выделили самую секретную и защищённую лабораторию. А пока все решили поближе познакомиться, за обедом.

Разные есть на свете миры, и обитатели их тоже разные… Но Мидори отчего-то не отводила пристального взора от чернявого. «Ну вот где я видела?»

Профессор даже на ногу ей под столом наступил – начало напрягать, что любимая и преданная помощница так заглядывается на другого.

– Не напрягайся, – шепнула она, – я просто пытаюсь вспомнить, где я его видела… И потом, он со спутницей!

– Может, он просто типичный представитель своей расы?

– Я видела похожих там, на базе, – прошептала Мидори и, поймав взгляд гостя, обворожительно улыбнулась.

– Ну и всё, не шепчись.

Тони улыбнулся в ответ, но просто доброжелательно.

…После обеда гости ушли к себе.

– Пользуешься успехом, – подмигнула ему волшебница.

– Да ладно, какой там успех, – смутился кримериец.

– Шучу, ты просто человек хороший… Но пора и за работу.

Рина просканировала истинным зрением фигурку и сделалась серьёзной.

– Что-то не так? – обеспокоился коллега.

Волшебница передала ему статуэтку, чтобы и Тони тоже разглядел.

– Ты ничего не замечаешь?

– Это ловушка, да, – нахмурился кримериец. – Тщательно замаскированный ключ к порталу.

– Надо сказать ребятам, чтобы не подпускали к фигурке своего… метаморфа. Это для него может плохо закончиться, – грустно заключила Рина и внимательно поглядела на коллегу.

– Для них это будет нерадостной новостью, не скрою. Попытаемся обезвредить? – Тони был готов к любым трудностям.

– Конечно. Значит, это все-таки ловушка для жидкого пришельца… Бедный.

– Этот мир для него более безопасный, – сказал колдун. – Я так и не понял, откуда он…

– Из другого измерения… как и мы с тобой – для этого, – волшебница приобняла коллегу за плечи.

– Да, он тоже готов помогать…

– Скажем здешнему народу?

– Ну что ж, раз ничего другого не остаётся, – вздохнул Тони.

Они заперли фигурку в надёжный сейф и направились в основную часть института.

Первой им встретилась любопытная молоденькая Мандрагора.

– Ну, как успехи?

– Новости не утешительные, – Тони было тяжело сообщать то, что узнал.

– Что вы хотите сказать?

– Это ловушка, рассчитанная на вашего маленького друга и таких, как он.

– Ох, чёрт! – выдохнула девчонка.  –  И что вы с фигуркой сделали?

– Мы пока не решили, – тихо ответила Рина.

– Не получится обезвредить – просто уничтожим, – добавил Тони. – А того, кто эту дрянь подсунул, можно найти?

– Найти-то можно, наверно, – ответила Мандрагора, – но это с тем надо говорить, кто там был – с Мидори и профессором.

– Давайте попробуем, – молвила Рина.

* * *

Они опять собрались все вместе. Вспомнить что-то было затруднительно – там и тогда столько народу вокруг сновало, и самых разных рас…

– А вы хорошо запомнили торговца? – спросил Тони.

– Забудешь такого, как же! Карлик с большими ухами, – и Мидори прыснула со смеху.

– Правда, их таких целая раса, – осторожно уточнил профессор, – но, думаю, мы его опознаем. Надо только снова туда попасть. Но без мя это ведь невозможно? А его как раз надо прятать.

– Не беспокойтесь, – молвил Тони. – Мы своими силами попробуем. Фигурку с собой возьмём.

– А мы составим компанию, торговца опознавать, ага? – спросила Мидори. – Мя спрашивать ни о чём нельзя, не надо его, бедное, пугать, значит, будем искать это место сами. Может, наш путь туда оставил какой след… К тому же, там осталась жить наша приятельница.

– Воспользуемся вашим планом, – улыбнулся колдун. – А зачем она там осталась?

– Жениха себе нашла, – хихикнула Мидори. – Бетазоида, читающего мысли. Правда, он говорил, что вообще-то этим не занимается, потому что запрещено…

– Потрясающе, – нахмурился Тони. – Я бы сто раз проверил этого «жениха». Вас ничего не насторожило?

– Ну… – задумался профессор. – Он нас предостерегал, чтобы мы ничего у этих ушастых спекулянтов не покупали, но когда нам впарили этот опасный сувенир – не издал ни звука.

– Правда, – добавила Мидори, – в этот момент он любезничал с нашей приятельницей. Может, и правда в мысли торговца не подглядывал.

– Ладно, ребята, на месте узнаем, – колдун решительно поднялся. – На вас есть еле заметный след того мира, мы с Риной попытаемся навести коридор…

Рыжая кивнула.

Вскоре портал открылся, и они отправились – вчетвером.

 

####  **6**

Колдуны были одеты по-местному. А вокруг – всё та же суета перевалочной базы, те же физиономии. Глаза Мидори отыскали давешнего ференги, впарившего сувенир. Тот за барной стойкой обслуживал клиентов.

– Вот тот, – кивнула Мидори в сторону бара.

Да, такого типа ни с кем не перепутаешь – он самый и есть.

Тони медленно приблизился к барной стойке и поманил бармена, сохраняя невозмутимость.

– Что-то не видел вас здесь раньше, мистер вулканец, – ухмыльнулся торгаш, обнажив мелкие острые зубки.

Тони был очень рад, что расовое сходство обеспечивает ему прикрытие.

– Ну, вы же не можете помнить всех… – про себя он подумал: «Логично. Я тут впервые», – а сам осторожно прощупывал магией сознание этого жулика.

Это оказалось проще некуда, а бармен даже не заметил, что в его мозгах копается этот остроухий.

Тони нашёл то, что искал.

– Вы правы, тут куча народа, все куда-то спешат… – тем временем бормотал спекулянт.

– Вам на днях не поручали передать презент землянам?

– Да не то чтобы поручали, так… попросили, – глаза ференги беспокойно забегали.

– Кто попросил? Откуда он?

– Какие-то проблемы? – бармен вконец испугался, что было на руку Тони. Но колдун вида не подавал, играя роль до конца.

– Проблемы, безусловно. У друзей. Говори давай!

– Был тут один, с Бетазед, ему поручено… ой… вроде поручено беглых метаморфов искать…

…Под напором «вулканца» бармен рассказал совсем невероятные вещи. Получалось, что на уникального метаморфа охотились Основатели, дабы использовать в захватнических целях.

– Где агент? – Тони впился взглядом в жулика.

– Дома. Пьёт синтеголь и развлекается.

– Бедная Суннива, – вздохнула Мидори. – Надеюсь, этот аферист её не убил и не ограбил.

– Она для него заложница, – молвила Рина. – Да и нет гарантии, что он её таки не убьёт, когда получит желаемое.

– Нужно тянуть время, – подхватил Тони. На лице его не отражалось никаких эмоций: он продолжал играть свою роль.

Они спешили на место со всех ног.

* * *

Квартирка оказалась на окраине небольшого городишки, что рядом с базой. Сунниву успели выдрать из цепких рук врага. Сначала она ничего не поняла, сопротивлялась, но потом встретила устремлённый на неё злобный взгляд недавнего обожателя.

Тони отправил мерзавца в нокаут, дав друзьям время укрыться на перевалочной базе. Сам он решил присоединиться к ним позже, как только разберётся с агентом.

Когда Комн пришел в себя, он увидел незнакомого «вулканца», склонившегося над ним.

– На кого работаете? – Тони в упор уставился на собеседника.

– А что такого? – усмехнулся пленник. – Возможностей у них больше.

Колдун сохранял невозмутимость.

– Зачем тебе метаморф? – Комн видел перед собой каменное, типично вулканское лицо.

– Да не мне. Это же особенная малявка… Жаль, он сразу в презент не вцепился.

– Хорошо, что не попало к малышу. И что мне с вами делать?

– Отмотаться уже, мое дело маленькое!

Тут «вулканец» поступил совершенно несвойственно изображаемой расе, а именно дал агенту по носу. Остального Комн уже не увидел: он был погружен в стазис.

– Ну и куда мы его теперь? – спросила Мидори.

– Сдадим руководству базы как вражеского агента, – хмыкнул колдун. Ему предстояла последняя часть «марлезонского балета».

* * *

Руководство располагалось где-то на втором уровне. Коммандер увидел перед собой незнакомого «вулканца».

– Чем могу помочь?

После минутного раздумья Тони выложил события последних дней.

– Чёрт знает что, – бросил офицер, отвернувшись к окну. – Они и сюда проникли…

– Арестованного вам уже доставили. И, – «вулканец» поставил на стол древнюю фигурку, – это он пытался навязать нам. Это ловушка…

Пожилой лысый коммандер повертел в руках статуэтку.

– Вроде ничего особенного…

– Оно нацелено на мятежных метаморфов.

Командир шумно выдохнул.

– Этого я не знал.

Посетитель сохранял невозмутимое выражение, на лице его не читалось никаких эмоций.

– Ваше имя? – спросил коммандер.

Колдун назвался первым, пришедшим на ум:

– Сурак, – а в душе ликовал, что всё идёт как надо. – Лучше будет, коммандер, если ловушку уничтожить, – и пристально поглядел на офицера.

Тот ещё раз поглядел на фигурку и… отдал гостю:

– Делайте с ней, что хотите! Мне проблемы не нужны, – довольно странное поведение для офицера Звёздного флота. Возможно, он просто не хотел связываться.

«Сурак» склонил голову и с достоинством вышел.

– Всё получилось? – спросила Мидори.

– Да, – кивнул вернувшийся Тони, – теперь мы можем уничтожить эту штуку…

Он положил фигурку на пол и, отойдя подальше, швырнул в неё сгусток энергии. Фигурка с грохотом взорвалась.

К счастью, этого никто из посторонних не видел.

– Ура! – обрадовалась Мидори.

– Спасибо, вы нам очень помогли, – профессор пожал кримерийцу руку.

– А как иначе? – ответил тот, – это наша работа! И коллега моя нам тоже очень помогла, – он подмигнул Рине и ласково улыбнулся.

– Спасибо вам обоим! Пойдёмте к Сунниве, она плачет…

 

####  **7**

С очнувшейся от обморока Суннивой сделалась затяжная истерика.

Ребята успокаивали её, как могли.

– Ты ж не могла знать, что он за существо, – за дело взялась Рина как психолог. – Уверена, в мире много хороших людей!

– Вот только я притягиваю одних придурков и подонков, куда я ещё гожусь…

– Не переживай, – улыбнулся колдун, – у нас нет таких. Если что – обязательно поможем!

– Совсем-совсем нет? И я впишусь в такой прекрасный мир?

– Поехали с нами, убедишься, – подмигнул Тони.

Суннива переглянулась со своими друзьями. В прошлый раз ведь тоже ничто не предвещало опасности…

Волшебники заверили молодую женщину, что в их мире ей совершенно ничего не грозит.

– Не знаю почему, но я вам верю! – Суннива перестала всхлипывать. – Никогда не встречала таких чудесных людей…

– Ну вот и хорошо…

* * *

Уже в Институте новые друзья устроили посиделки. Всем хотелось побольше узнать о волшебниках. Не каждый же день таких хороших людей встречаешь.

– Может, расскажете о себе? – смущаясь, спросила Мидори. – О своём мире…

– Наш мир, наверно, самый удивительный, – начал Тони. – В нём меньше всего зла и преступлений. Когда-то этот мир принял и меня.

– Это верно, – кивнула Рина. – Мы имеем возможность переходить между мирами, так что и вы тоже бывайте у нас. В нашем мире много того, чего нет там, где мы только что были.

– Если вы приглашаете – будем рады.

– Разумеется, – мило улыбнулся волшебник.

– А что у вас действительно такого есть? – вопросило мя.

– Чистый воздух, почти сплошь хорошие люди…

– И целый остров с динозаврами, – смущенно похвастался Тони, опустив глаза.

– Ух ты! – восхитился профессор. – А где вы их берёте? Тоже из параллельных миров?

– Мой друг и коллега – палеонтолог, – улыбнулся волшебник, – мы клонировали ящеров из останков.  Теперь их целый парк.

– Восхитительно! В нашем институте до такого ещё не додумались.

– Ну, можем прислать вам парочку, – развеселились колдуны, – только им очень много пищи нужно…

Сотрудники Института тоже начали смеяться, представив эту картину.

– А что, пусть вон в поле пасутся!

– А зимой как?

– Остров в тёплом море, там постоянно лето, – пояснил Тони, – у нас с этим проблем нет. Да и намагичить можно в случае чего… И растения того периода…

– А у нас есть такие проблемы. Так что уж лучше мы к вам…

– Будем рады! – лицо волшебника озарила милая улыбка. – Тем более, что ящерами чудеса не ограничиваются. Заповедник миров вам понравится.

– Представляем. Мы у себя только пытаемся создать нечто подобное. Много-много лет уже, не одно поколение трудится…

– Голографические комнаты? – уточнила Рина. – Уверена, у вас получится!

– Спасибо, будем стараться!

– А как вообще это всё у вас действует? – вопросила Мандрагора. – Ну, Заповедник ваш… Говорят, когда-то давно в нашем мире было нечто похожее, а потом это место взяло и исчезло. Вдруг возникло в другом мире, у вас?

– Всё может быть, – Тони доброжелательно взглянул на неё. – Мы вот насобирали со всего мира существ, и из прошлого, и из сказок, чтобы для них было безопасно, а остальным интересно…

– Понятно, как с нашей Милеле, только у нас она такая одна, сокровище…

Робер с Милеле синхронно покраснели.

– Да ладно, не смущайтесь, – молвил колдун. – Заходите, сами увидите. И там есть голографические отсеки с компьютерными программами, моделирующими всё, что захочется. Кроме плохого.

– Замечательное место! – признали все.

Компания посидела немного вместе, и волшебники стали собираться домой:

– Нас ждут. Приятно было пообщаться с такими милыми людьми!

– А нам тем более, – заулыбалась Мидори. – Ну что, Суннива, решаешься на ещё одно путешествие?

– Да. Этим людям я доверяю…

– Ну, тогда вперёд! – волшебники подали ей руки.

Посреди комнаты открылся портал. И в светлом сиянии все трое исчезли.

 

####  **8**

Оба мага со своей гостьей оказались посреди зелёной поляны, окружённой деревьями.

– Какая красота! Ой, а это кто? – взгляд Суннивы наткнулся на огроменного чёрного кота, показавшегося из-за деревьев.

– А это Василий, говорящий кот, он как раз из того самого Заповедника. Знакомься.

Васька опустился на все четыре лапы и выгнул спину. Он мурлыкал, позволяя гостье гладить себя, тёрся о неё головой. В общем, вёл себя, как обыкновенный домашний кот.

– С кем имею честь? – вдруг сказал он голосом другого знаменитого кота – Чеширского.

– Я Суннива… Просто Суннива дочь Суль. Моя мать ведьма, а я так…

– М-рр, это тоже ничего. У нас всем места хватит! – и, достав из кармашка жилетки чистый платок, кот протёр стёкла очков. – Добро пожаловать!

– Спасибо! – Суннива растрогалась.

– Ну что ж, поехали к нам? Отдохнёшь, а завтра встретимся с соседями, – улыбнулся Тони.

– Ещё раз спасибо, вы ведь меня и не знаете совсем…

– Ничего, познакомимся! – маги с гостьей оказались перед большим двухэтажным домом.

– Ваш дом? – Суннива залюбовалась.

– Да. Нас там много, – сказала Рина. – Проходи!

Тони распахнул тяжёлую дубовую дверь. И любезно пропустил Сунниву вперёд.

Холл был отделан красным деревом, а наверх вела широкая лестница. В гостиной сидели красивый мужчина и маленькая девочка, увлечённо что-то рисовавшая. Они заметили прибывших.

– О, у нас гости? Приветствую! – мужчина доброжелательно улыбнулся.

Суннива загляделась на него – видимо, одного из хозяев дома. И робко протянула руку для приветствия.

Новый знакомый руку не поцеловал, но пожал весьма галантно.

– Чувствуйте себя свободно, – молвил Ким и представился, чуть склонив голову.

– Постараюсь, – Суннива тоже назвала себя.

– Пап, это наша гостья? – оторвавшаяся от своего занятия Надя подняла голову.

– Да, Надюшка… Знакомься!

– А мама у тебя есть? – Суннива решила сразу всё прояснить.

– Да, она в клинике, лечит животных, – бодро ответила девочка.– А вы ничего, красивая! – и обворожительно улыбнулась.

– Ты тоже прелесть, вся в отца! – Суннива украдкой вздохнула. Нет, чужие мужья под запретом!

Эти милые люди пригласили её в столовую. Суннива тайком разглядывала Дженифера: его красивое, ещё отнюдь не старое лицо, длинные, с сединой волосы, стянутые на затылке в хвостик.

Вскоре к компании присоединилась и мать Нади: невысокая молодая женщина. На Сунниву она смотрела вежливо-доброжелательно, совершенно не боясь за своё счастье.

Сара выслушала последние новости от друзей. Это ведь была весьма захватывающая история.

– Невероятно, – вздохнула Сара, – Риш, это ваша командировка самая интересная.

– Ты правда так думаешь?

– Конечно! Как я вам завидую! Вернее, мы, – и улыбнулась.

– Да, жаль, что мы в другие миры только и ходим, чтобы подвергаться опасности!

– Это точно. Кстати, сосед не звонил? Никита очень уж извёлся, – хмыкнул Дженифер.

– Его желания понятны. Я позову его к нам, – волшебница направилась к телефону.

– А от чего он изводится? – полюбопытствовала Суннива.

– Жениться хочет, – прыснула Сара. В глазах её плясали весёлые огоньки.

– О, серьёзно? – теперь Суннива со жгучим интересом посматривала на дверь.

– Ну да, – кивнула колдунья. – Мы его с пелёнок знаем, прекрасный человек.

– Это хорошо, спасибо вам! А то первое впечатление бывает так обманчиво…

* * *

Сосед оказался долговязым молодым человеком, излишне застенчивым. Они с Суннивой ушли в сад. О чём они говорили, так и осталось тайной. Но, видать, друг другу приглянулись.

– А он сможет быть ей защитником? – спросила Сара.

– Сможет, я так вижу! – уверенно заявила Рина.

– А не слишком он застенчивый? – не отставала Сара.

– Это лечится, – улыбнулся Ким. – Наша гостья, кажется, точно знает, чего хочет – так что всё будет хорошо!

– Тогда стоит пожелать им удачи, – супруга нежно пожала ему руку.

Они обменялись нежным взглядом. Они знали, какого счастья можно желать другим.

* * *

Пришло время назначать торжественный день. Суннива зашла накануне к друзьям за советом.

Конечно, разок она уже выходила замуж – но то было совсем в юности, полжизни назад… В угаре и желая оправдать ошибку молодости. Которая, в виде Колгрима, уже вовсю цеплялась за жизнь. Брак продлился полгода.

Теперь рядом были опытные в этом деле люди, которые могли подсказать, как лучше. Кстати, ведь у Сары тоже был за плечами первый брак и дети от него…

– Но ведь ты его знала с детства, – говорила Суннива, послушав её историю. – Как и мой первый муж свою новую жену. А мне вечно какие-то аферисты попадаются…

– Надеюсь, твой второй брак будет счастливым, как у нас с Кимом, – ободряюще улыбнулась Сара новой знакомой. – Да в нашем мире просто не может быть плохих людей!

– Хорошо, если так. А у нас умереть должна была я. В родах. Колгрим ведь родился проклятым… Но меня утащил Валтор.

Присутствовавший Ким только сочувственно качал головой. Ему искренне было жаль соседку, пережившую столько горя. Теперь она имела полное право на счастливую и безоблачную жизнь. И ей не могло не повезти. А пока она растроганно улыбалась новым добрым знакомым – или уже друзьям?

– Не переживай, – ласково молвил Дженифер, – ты заслуживаешь лучшего, после всех-то передряг!

Сара с жаром поддержала мужа.

Наконец-то Суннива слышала такие слова, сказанные от чистого сердца. В Институте больше молча сочувствовали да беззлобно подсмеивались.

– Спасибо вам! – растроганно всхлипнула она.

Сара даже обняла её и погладила по голове.

Теперь она, Суннива, начнёт новую жизнь в добром мире, с новыми друзьями.

На свадьбе будут все – начиная с её собственного, уже почти взрослого сына и кончая маленьким жидким пришельцем.

* * *

– А они красивая пара, – шепнула на ухо мужу Сара.

– Да, видно, что подходят друг другу. Он её защитит, а она его научит нежности.

– Ну, прямо как мы с тобой, – Сара погладила благоверного по руке.

– Дай Бог, чтоб так и было, – он нежно сжал её руку.

Они всю церемонию стояли, взявшись за руки, рядом с колдунами.

– У меня на душе легко, – шептал Тони на ухо коллеге, – оттого, что сделали счастливыми этих двоих.

– И у меня. Будем их тоже охранять!

…Где-то в междумирье облегчённо вздохнула непростая ведьма, мать Суннивы. Надо же, как всё повернулось!

_Ноябрь 2011 – январь 2012_


End file.
